


Wide eyes glued to her lap

by sossori



Series: Spontaneous Unsolicted Graphic Novelization Vignettes [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fanart of fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sossori/pseuds/sossori
Summary: I like this story a lot and it gave me some INSPIRATION (tm) so I tried to do a thing to see if I could. I did the thing and it was kinda fun so I did it again and now I did it again again again and okay okay we'll get to the E part already.  FIIIINE.  I bet nobody reads this part anymore anyway.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Spontaneous Unsolicted Graphic Novelization Vignettes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915807
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Original

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayonakaNoAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayonakaNoAme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Codes of Conduct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484026) by [MayonakaNoAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayonakaNoAme/pseuds/MayonakaNoAme). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thing that is now broken up into chapters. Maybe they should have all have been chapters in the first place but I didn't really know this thing would kinda take off with me like it did? Ah, hindsight!

tools: PS4 Remote Play, Clip Studio, Blender, XP-PEN Artist 15.6 Pro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was not expecting this angle to work at all, but I hit on a solution that I found acceptable and ran with it. Said solution involved, err, dislocating her model's head at the neck such that it kinda sat on Cloud's shoulder. In a separate quantum reality somewhere I titled this pic 'You have cervical strain here' instead.
> 
> POV art is generally speaking a little fraught under the best of circumstances (one person's **in my mind's eye I see her seeing exactly this** is another person's _ye gods where did Tifa's head go_ , after all) but one of the things I like the most about the source fic is that it is all right up in Tifa's headspace with absolutely no intentions of budging in the slightest, and I try to take my lead first and foremost from that.
> 
> So I've been trying a couple of compositional approaches to depicting this, from going all psuedo-Skyrim-first-person like this one to things like the second one where the punching bag she's about to walk into is shunted to the periphery, she is in mid-step with a slimmed profile to make her occupy less visual space, and the dominant feature of the piece is Cloud's big workout energy bod (which she can't actually see from her angle and lightly implies that her imagination is very actively filling in those deets and thusly distracting her attention from any and all imminent collision warnings).
> 
> I am absolutely overthinking elements of this but that's the fun part!


	2. The remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein our pseudononymous artist derails into the deep weeds of Blender for a spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So having fielded a request for an alternate angle render from the mothership I naturally quite happily obliged. That said, having moved the camera I was then obliged to follow my semi-obsessive tendencies to focus on getting things just _so_ , and thus began a week of futzing with making my own 4k textures and puzzling over new shader node constructions (would you like to hear all about glass vs glossy bsdf shaders and indexes of reflection? answer: probably not) and plotting my own personal hacks of the Mustard model and even a few more battles with the chair, because apparently I have not waged war on that thing enough already.
> 
> Suffice to say making things look wet gets _involved_.
> 
> It's a learning process, after all, but whoof! I might limit myself to drawing stick figures for a week just to let my brain recover for a bit.
> 
> Anyway, this is the E++ angle. Proceed at your own risk!

Tools: PS4 Remote Play, Clip Studio, Blender, GIMP, XP-PEN Artist 15.6 Pro (yep, this is a 4-app operation now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random trivia: that dark line at the top of the picture? not a letterboxing error, it's the underside of the table!


End file.
